


Floating in the Deep

by lunar47



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee finds Kara in the memorial hallway and tries to help her deal with the aftermath of New Caprica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating in the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere around "Torn" but not after it

He walked the dark halls of Galactica, refamiliarizing himself with her jutting angles and steady resonant hum. That may be what he missed most. The Pegasus had been far too quiet for his liking.

He hadn’t been down a certain corridor yet. He suspected the effects of New Caprica have caused the memorial to spill out even further. It was only right to make a pilgrimage, his guilt as a fleeing leader still burned in his gut.

That’s were he found her. She was sitting amongst the lost and the dead looking more like she belonged with them than with the living.

Her head hung to her chest and her long hair formed a curtain around her face. He knew she hadn’t seen him yet. For a moment he felt like leaving, letting her stay adrift amid the photographs. But he was done with leaving people behind. Instead he simply stood there, watching her.

Eventually she looked up and into his face. Her expression was blank but she had a softness about her that was so unlike the Kara holding court with Tigh in the rec room. She was sober he realized.

He didn’t know if she expected him to say something first. But if she did, he didn’t know what to say. It was as if in the absence of her anger the entirety of New Caprica loomed between them. It was deafening enough to strike anyone dumb.

She dropped her head once more. Her voice was so faint he wasn’t sure if he heard her correctly.

“Have you ever killed anyone Lee? With your hands.”

She held her palms face up gazing at them as if they didn’t belong to her.

I have. Many…many times. And yet he doesn’t really die. I do. I’m the one who dies each time.”

He carefully stepped towards her until he was directly in front of her.

“I once prayed to the Gods for his soul. But no more. Where were the Gods when I prayed for myself? Maybe it doesn’t work like that.”

Lowering himself so he was at her eye level, he folded her hands into his. She looked up surprised by the gesture.

“Kara.”

For a second her eyes were full of pain and they implored him to solve her problems, to ease away the hurt. But with a blink the empty look returned.

Turning her head she pulled her hands back to sit clenched in her lap.

“I have to go.”

He stumbled as she stood and made her way past him. Knowing he was losing her he reached a futile hand out but only brushed her jacket.

However, before she rounded the corridor she gave him one last look. And in that look he knew that their brief connection did not go unnoticed.

In the end he hoped it brought her some small measure of comfort.


End file.
